Waste my time with you
by Notverycolourful
Summary: SQ AU: Her tenth home in a few years. New parents, new friends, new school. Friendships that seem to mean everything and for the first time, Emma is just accepted without any judgement. Then she sees this girl named Regina Mills looking at her and no-one seems to like her, but when Emma looked into her eyes, she sees that this girl carries more secrets than you can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well hello guys! It's nice to see you back! Here I am again with a new story, or should I say: two new stories? I'm already writing a second one, but I'm not very happy with the first chapter yet, so I'm still editing. The people who would like to follow the other story as well, please try follow me and you will be kept updated! Also I'm very sorry for the crappy description, but it will change soon. I'm a bit tired now and I don't really know how to descripe it. Anyway before you start reading the story I want to ask you guys something:

 _I'm open for suggestion for the title. I'm not thrilled to post it under this title, so it might change, or it might not, I'll see._

Now, please remember that I (unfortunately) do not own any of those characters, it's rated M for a reason and I'm trying not to offend any ships right here, because I love CS, SQ and OQ, but I really love writing about SQ. If you keep those things in mind, you can continue now. Enjoy!

* * *

Her first day at school wouldn't be the most perfect one, because she was a troubled child and she knew it. This was her tenth home, her tenth foster family in about two years. She didn't trust those people because of all the things she's been through. She never wanted to get her hopes up too high, afraid of being disappointed once again. Yet she had to say, these guys, a young couple named David and Mary Margaret Nolan-Blanchard were different from her previous homes. This couple tried to understand her and guide her through her difficult times. They didn't punish her, they were worried about her, they never did something she didn't like. She was free, more than she was before, and now she had people who cared about what happened to her.

But we were talking about this first day of school. This sixteen year old blonde girl wasn't the simplest person on earth: she was troubled, have been betrayed more times than you can realise and even though she is very intelligent, if there is something she doesn't like, she will let it be known. Her previous schools didn't know what to do with her because she was such a difficult child and all she could think was that this school would be the same. She now lived in a little town called Storybrooke. Everybody knew each other and when she just arrived here, everyone wanted to welcome her and visit to see her, like she was an attraction. She knew that her new parents didn't want to scare her off and she was thankful that they had send all those people away.

Alright, so the first day: Emma had arrived on time, because of Mary Margaret who insisted that she would wake up on time, eat breakfast and she had been brought to her new school. Emma had thanked her new mom and walked into the school where she collected her schedule. They had asked her if she needed a tour around the school, but she didn't want it. She had been alone her whole life and she had figured out that it was a lot easier to be alone and figure things out on your own than to have to deal with someone else. So when the bell rang, she had absolutely no idea where she had to go. She looked at her schedule once again while walking through the hallway when she hit another person. It was so intense that they both fell to the ground.

"Fuck, couldn't you just look where you …", the other person began and Emma looked at her. She looked older than her, wore a lot of red with long dark brown hair, but as soon as the girl realised she had never seen Emma before, her attitude changed: "I'm sorry for my outburst, I've never seen you around before, are you new?"

Emma nodded in response while gathering her stuff from the ground, even tho she hadn't lost much more than one paper and a textbook. The girl in front of her did the same, collecting her stuff.

"Well, in that case, I'm Ruby", the girl introduced herself, "but everybody calls me Red. You can choose though. Are you lost? What lesson do you have now?"

"Uhm", the blonde said while looking at her paper, "Math from mister Booth in classroom 27."

"Oh looks like we are getting that one together, I'll show you the way!" Ruby almost shouted in enthusiasm, "But first", she made me stop walking, "tell me your name."

"Swan, Emma Swan."

As soon as they reached the classroom,, Ruby went in without knocking. All the faces in the classroom turned to the door to see who entered.

"Well, well, Miss Lucas, looks like this little habit of yours, wasn't just a temporary thing", the man, who had to be Mister Booth, said, "but you brought a friend! What's your name?" he asked Emma, while Ruby had pulled up her shoulders in response and went to the back of the room to get herself a seat.

"Emma Swan, I'm … I'm a new student here", She began, "Ruby showed me the way because I was lost, so blame me for both of us if there would be consequences for showing up late."

The blonde girl was quite a honest one, if something was her fault, she would take the blame, she always did. Yet because of her honesty, some tried to misuse it too and blamed her for things she never did. That was something that didn't work with her and never will, she would fight it until she got suspended. But this was something the teacher hadn't expected and his eyebrows had shot up into the air, looking at his new student with appreciation.

"Thank you for the information, but neither of you two will feel the consequences of this. It's just the first day, please try to get here on time next course", he stated, "Now you can have a seat Miss Swan."

Emma turned around to the direction Ruby walked over in and she saw the brunette waving at her when their eyes meeted. Without looking at the other students she walked and made it without tripping to the backseat next to Ruby. After she sat down and had unpacked her stuff to follow the course, she looked at the other students. Blue eyes were staring at her and a smirk appeared on the guy's face when their eyes met. Ruby had sensed that her new friend was looking at the other people in the classroom and decided it was time to introduce them too. She leaned over to Emma and whispered

"That guy is Killian Jones, he's a nice guy, single, quite popular and a good friend of mine. You'll meet him after this period, I guess, I think you'll like him", she said, and the blonde just nodded, "At the front of the class, the girl with brown hair? She has an Australian accent", fade decided at that moment that that girl had to speak, "So yes, that one, that's Belle French. Also one of my friends, she's not as loud as Killian is and is a very good listener. I tell her everything, even things she didn't want to know", Ruby chuckled.

I roamed my eyes over the class, seeing another girl sitting against the wall in the front of the classroom, leaning on one arm, writing with her other hand. She looked quite uninterested. Ruby had followed her gaze.

"Well, seeing you look at her: that's Regina Mills. She doesn't even look at us, because we aren't good enough, I guess. Her sister and her friends graduated last year, so I guess she has to find a new squad", Ruby said.

Emma nodded and when Ruby turned away to write something in her notebook, the brunette in front against the wall, named Regina Mills, looked the blonde right into her emerald ones. They locked eyes for a second or two when Emma turned away, trying not to melt into those beautiful and strong eyes. Yet she could see that there were more secrets hidden behind those eyes than someone ever could imagine.

* * *

Do not forget to leave a review ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here we are again, the next chapter. I want to ask you guys once again a question: I feel much better when I write in the first person, so I thought: Maybe I should change it? Do you like reading it like this or? Let me know!

* * *

As the bell rang to end the lesson, everybody was getting ready to leave. Emma's eyes were fixated on the girl in front of class against the wall, who was packing up just as the rest of the class. She wasn't talking to anyone, all she did was looking up at me for just a moment. When our eyes locked, Killian Jones stood in front of me: "Hello, love, I guess my dear friend over there", he winked at Ruby, "has introduced me already. Yet I think I should do it myself too. Killian Jones at your service."

"Emma Swan, nice to meet you", I answered him, looking over his shoulder at the place where the brunette stood just a moment ago, now she was gone.

"Well, Swan, let's have some fun this year, I'm pretty sure you will not be bored with me, but with this girl", he hooked his arm in the arm of the girl who had walked up to us and stood next to him, "That's something else, don't you think, Belle?" He said it with this playful smile on his face.

Belle just shook her head: "I don't think so, but if you two keep this up, I think you will have together for the next group projects and you know how that ends", Belle said looking meaningfully at Ruby and Killian.

Ruby looked at her rather shocked: "You would let me work with him?!" she held her hand on her heart, "I think you don't want me to graduate this year, don't you!"

"Of course not", Killian replied, "We want you here, with us, for another year."

"Awwww, guys!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but will you please leave the classroom, I also would like to have my break", Mister Booth shrugged and his four students immediately packed up their stuff and left the room. They made their way to the cafeteria.

Once they found their seat in the cafeteria, they began chatting again and Emma just tried to find the girl from earlier in the classroom, yet without any succes.

"Hey, earth to Emma?" is when she came back to life, she blinked twice and looked at the guy in front of her, "Why did you move to Storybrooke, I haven't seen you around before. And a new student here is quite rare."

I wasn't very fond to give him an answer on that question, yet I knew they deserved it.

"Well, The family Nolan adopted me not very long ago, so I've been around for a few weeks now, not longer. And I had to go to school, so that's why I'm here now.", she made her explanation as short as possible and her new friends seemed to understand it. They all nodded and Belle took the word:

"We are all happy to have you here, Emma, I hope you know that", she said leaning over the table to hug her.

"Thank you", Emma whispered in the brunette's ear.

They talked for a bit until the bell rang again, time for the next lesson: gym. None of her new friends had that subject, but Killian was kind enough to show her the way. Emma knew very well he was interested in her, yet she hadn't been brave enough to tell him he didn't have chance.

"Well, here you are. Over there are the ladies changing room and at the other side of the chambre there's a door to the field. Hope you enjoy it!" he said while turning and waving at her. Emma sighed, relieved she was a moment alone and walked into the changing room. When she looked around, she didn't spot much girls, it seemed like they were just with three girls and all the other should be boys. Why? Because she joined a special group for more 'professional' athletes, as Emma only had A+ on this subject in all her previous schools. When she looked closer, she saw the girl from earlier, who was also one of the three girls. The other one had disappeared. Emma sat down on the bench and started stripping, first her shoes, than her jeans, than her sweater and shirt so she was standing there in only her underwear. She felt eyes burning on her body, yet she didn't look up until she had changed completely. Her eyes locked with Regina's and the girl in front of her looked away again, a blush on her face.

"Hey", Emma said softly while walking up to the girl.

"Hey", Regina replied, not looking her in the eye for one moment, "I… I'm sorry I was looking, I just figured… you're new and…" her voice used to sound strong, yet it wasn't. She sounded vulnerable.

"Don't worry, I don't mind", Emma shushed her, "Let's go, practice is going to start." Her voice was still soft and when she said those words, she touched her shoulder. The not much shorter girl tried not to flinch, yet she didn't succeed. Emma looked at her with worried eyes, knowing there was much more going on than anyone could think when looking at her.

The teacher had introduced himself as Mister Locksley, he was a quite young and muscular guy and Emma just knew that most of the girls would like him. Of course, she saw Regina looking at him with those big eyes, knowing she liked him anyway, the other girl, whose name was Maleficent. Mal was a senior while Regina seemed to be in the same class with pretty much the same schedule. There were nine other guys, some were friends of Killian, others were just good enough to follow this program. After the warming up, the teacher asked them to split up and Regina and Emma were the only two who were left over. Emma walked up to Regina once again.

"Guess we have to work together, do you mind?" Emma asked, Regina shook her head, "Good, let's listen what we need to do then."

After the explanation, they started doing what they needed to do. This class was a three hour block, twice a week, so that way they didn't have to rush anything and they could learn how to do some things better. While practicing their Judo grips, she saw Regina flinch in pain a few times, yet if Emma asked if she was okay, she just stood up and said to try it again.

After two hours practicing those moves, it was time to take a run at the field for the last hour to train our condition. Emma couldn't help but look at Regina, her legs were long and strong and when she passed the group of guys, who were also looking at the girl, she heard them talking about how beautiful she could be if she wasn't such an evil bitch.

"I'm pretty sure that the new blonde is going to join her evil party", one of the guys said not so softly, "so they can make everyone's life a living hell."

"What did you exactly say, idiot?" Emma yelled at the guy, ready to fight with him when he backed down immediately, not wanting to fight or get into trouble, "That's what I thought."

When the bell rang again, Emma went to the showers. She undid herself from her clothes and went into the warm water of the shower, washing herself clean. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and turned around, seeing Regina standing there looking at her again. The girl looked away, also undid herself from her clothes, tried to hide herself with her towel and went into the safety of the showers. Emma looked at her back and saw new healed and fresh bruises on her arms, shoulders and back, something she didn't notice before because the girl was wearing long sleeves. But this wasn't the time to ask about them because she wouldn't get a honest answer, but one thing was for sure: she would help this girl with whatever was happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys, I want to thank you guys for the reviews. Because I didn't get any reaction earlier, I wasn't sure if I should continue this story. Yet, because of the reviews, I thought I should. I want to promise you guys some smut, but you have to wait a bit longer! Also, I think I might want to add some things to the story, but I guess you guys will read it. Give me one or two more chapters to get to the smut, please!

 **WARNING: mention of rape.**

* * *

The day went on, Emma joined the group again and they laughed a lt together. Because it was the first day of school, there was much to do during breaks. You could go and eat something, join into some silly games or you could just sit down with your friends and talk together. Anyway, this was one of the nicest schools she had ever been in. Not one she was being judged because of who she was and she just liked it here. Yet, she knew this could change in no time.

The vision of her classmate Regina spooked around in her head and she couldn't fight the urge to look at her all the time during class. The bruises weren't visible when she was wearing those clothes and if no-one touched her, you would never think she was so damaged underneath these covers.

Anyway, when the last class ended, Emma followed Killian around because he had Biology with her. They waited in the hallway for Ruby and Belle who also had their class together. Most of the students had left the building already when they met.

"Hey, Emma, do you want to join us at Granny's?" Ruby asked, "She's my grandmother and I have to work in about two hours, so before I start working we spend some time together there."

"Yeah! It will be fun", Killian added quickly, smiling at the blonde.

Emma nodded, "Alright, I'll come with you guys."

At that moment they heard a door bang closed, followed by: "And you will listen to me, young lady!"

"Please, stop, you're hurting me!" they heard a voice begging, and Emma recognized his voice already way too good.

Before they could move on and walk into this situation, the two came in sight, an older woman dragging the young Regina by her arm forward, the brunette struggling to let the woman lose her grip.

Emma stepped forward, but Ruby grabbed her arm: "Don't, that woman is her mother and the dean, please, just let it pass", she whispered.

"And what are you doing here! You should have already left!" the woman's voice resounded in the hallway.

Belle began to speak: "I'm sorry, Miss Mills, our friend here just forgot her homework in her locker, we will leave immediately."

"Alright, but do not let it happen again", the girl was freed from the grip of the woman's hand and looked at Emma, with begging eyes and softly shaking 'no'. Emma nodded, this time she would hold her mouth shut, but next time will be different. When the brunette sw Emma biting her lip, she smiled softly, thanking her for staying silent. The group of friends left the building and Emma couldn't help but look back to see if this beautiful young girl was okay.

Once they were at Granny's, they sat down in a booth, ordering their drink, and Emma couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the girl. Something was terribly wrong in her life and Emma had a suspicion that it had to do with her mother, yet she wasn't sure. Because after they had turned around to leave the building, the woman had turned herself to her daughter, dried her tears and talked to her, softly, with love in her eyes, apologising even. "I'm sorry I hurt you", she had heard the woman whisper.

"Earth to Emma, are you with us?" Killian waved his hand before her eyes and smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking", Emma answered.

Bell looked at her, as she could read Emma's thought, "About Regina Mills, I guess?"

Emma nodded, "I can't help but feel sorry for her, and I just know something's off. Something is happening to her."

"She probably deserves it", Ruby said, "being a bitch runs in her family."

"Have you ever spoken to her properly?" Emma defended the brunette, Ruby shook her head no, "Then you have absolutely no right to speak of her that way. I'm going home."

Emma left the money for her drink on the table and left, she just couldn't believe Ruby was so blind. The others of the group just watched her leave and Belle glared at Ruby.

"What? I was just telling the truth!" Ruby tried to defense herself.

Belle sighed: "Yeah, you're telling someone deserves a bad situation. Have you ever thought that maybe Emma found herself in bad situations over and over again?"

"Aight, I think Belle is right", Killian added and Ruby just frowned, thinking about what the two just had said.

"Maybe you're right. I'll apologise tomorrow."

Regina went to the car on her own strength, trying to convince herself everything will be alright. Telling herself she would survive this without any consequences, convincing herself he wouldn't touch her tonight. The sixteen year old brunette had been silent the whole ride home, her mother looking at her from time to time. When she drove into their driveway and Cora had parked the car, she looked at her daughter who was staring nervously at her hands.

"I promise you, if what you are saying is true and Leopold is touching you like that, he will not be welcome in our house anymore", the older brunette reassured her daughter, "but you have to promise me something too, are you willing to do that darling?"

"Yes, mother", the young girl answered with some hesitation in her voice.

"Never try to run away again, because it hurts me too when I have to yell at you", the older woman whispered.

Regina looked at her for the first time in the whole conversation: "I'm sorry, mother."

The two left the car and entered the mansion and gina was relieved that she didn't found her uncle Leopold. He had been crashing in their mansion since his wife had died. He said he had been lonely and didn't want to be in his own house for a while, so he was staying with the Mills for about two months already. First, Regina didn't really care he was around because he didn't bother her and when they talked, they had fun. Then he began to touch her, in a normal way. Touching her arm, her shoulders, kissing her cheek. When his hands moved to her hips and ass, she wanted to push him away, but he had pushed her against the table and told her to not make a sound. Out of fear she indeed didn't. He also told her that if she ever told her parents about it, she would have to face the consequences. He had forced her into more inappropriate things and that's how she got so many bruises, that's why she always showered at school when no-one was around, yet now the new girl had seen it and maybe Regina wanted her to see it after she found out the girl herself had much scars on her body. She thought the blonde was attractive, even with those scars on her body and that girl had something in her eyes she had never seen before in anyone's eyes. Like she wanted to help. Like she tried to understand it or understood it, eventually. And Regina liked it.

That night, nothing special had happened, Leopold hadn't even come 'home' that night, so Regina got a decent night of sleep. When she and her mother arrived at school again the next morning, she searched for the blonde, but didn't see her, so she walked up to her locker to get her books. She knew the blonde was friends with Ruby Lucas, Killian Jones and Belle French, that was quite obvious because they had spent the entire day together. And Regina also knew Ruby didn't like her. So it wouldn't surprise her if the blonde didn't want to talk to her or be friends with her. That's how it always went. She lost all her friends because of rumours, because of her family. Nobody ever tried to get to know her, so the brunette had always been alone. The only people she could 'talk' to, were her teachers, but those people weren't her friends either. She was alone, always had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. Why? because I thought this was a nice point to stop. I hope you enjoy it anyway and please, let me know what you think!

* * *

Emma was going to be late. Again. It was only the second day of school, this wasn't possible. Well, yeah, it was, she was Emma Swan. Anyway: when she walked into the hallway, she searched for Regina. When she had found her, the blonde walked up to her and touched her shoulder in a tender way. The brunette jumped up and looked Emma with big brown scared eyes.

"I' sorry, I didn't want to scare you", Emma whispered, "but I want you to meet me in the girls toilet in about", she looked at her watch, "four minutes."

"But class is going to…", Regina tried to argue.

"I know, but don't worry", and Emma disappeared again in the crowed.

When the bell rang, she saw Regina enter the bathroom, and she did the same, locking the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I want to talk to you", Emma began, "You know I saw those bruises on your shoulders and arms. Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina shook her head no, not ready to talk about it already and Emma just nodded while opening her arms, inviting the other girl for a hug. The brunette decided she could use one and went straight into the arms of the blonde.

"If you ever want to talk about it, if you feel like you're ready to do so, I'll be listening. I want you to know that you are loved, that you are wanted. I like you even tho I don't really know you", Emma said, "I want to get to know you, though. I want you to know that you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, I want you to know that even with scars and bruises, you still are so beautiful, Regina, you are. And let no-one ever tell you otherwise."

The brunette had pushed her face into the crook of Emma's neck, and Emma heard a sob while wet drops were falling on her skin. She just comforted her like she thought the brunette needed it the most.

Regina let Emma go, while using the back of her hand to dry her eyes, then she looked at the blonde. Emma just couldn't help it, she took the other girls face in her hand and kissed her softly. She felt her hesitate a moment. Still, that hesitation didn't last long, the other girl pressed a kiss back on the blonde's lips, while she just tried to get as close as possible, like they could melt into each other. But they had to let go, and Emma wiped away the last tears the brunette had shed, smiling at her with gentle eyes, while Regina blushed and looked away.

"I hope you liked it?" Emma whispered.

Rina nodded: "Yeah, I'd like to do that again, too."

Emma just smiled, pulling her one last time into a kiss, a little bit deeper than the one they shared before.

"I think we are late for class", the blonde stated, while pulling the brunette with her out of the toilets after unlocking the door again. Regina giggled nervously and followed the blonde. Her fears were long forgotten after the kiss with Emma. Her first real kiss. She just had to smile again when she thought about it. The same she did when she took her place in the chair once the were in their classroom. All she did was daydream about the blonde, feeling at her lips while thinking about the kisses. Hoping more will follow, because, yes, she wanted that.

The rest of the day had passed quite easily. Emma had spend the day with her other friends, stealing gazes of the brunette who was also looking at her. She smiled at her, all the time and when the ball rang and Emma had said goodbye to Killian, Belle and Ruby, she went to search Regina.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" Emma asked after she had found her, "I know a place where you will like it."

Emma was ready to drag the other girl with her, but she saw again, hesitation.

"My mom is going to kill me if she doesn't know where I am and if she has to wait for me", Regina answered silently.

"Well, let's find her and ask her then?" Emma said.

Regina sighed, "I don't think…"

"You have a no, you can always get a yes. Let's ask her, show me where she is."

"Okay", Regina said and started leading her the way to her mother's office. She knocked on the door and went in, Emma following her and when Regina wanted to begin to speak, Ema did it in her place.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Madam, but we want to ask you if it's alright if we hang out for a bit? I need some help with math and Regina offered it to me, is that alright?"

Cora looked at the girls confused. She had never seen her daughter with another student before, she knew Regina wasn't loved here at school and she couldn't help but wonder who this blonde was, since she didn't really recognize her. Emma seemed to sense hesitation from the brunette's mother's side.

"I'm new here and the math here is a bit different from the math I had before", Emma lied, "I will bring her home safely after we are done."

Cora straightened her back: "And what's your name, dear?"

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Alright", Cora said, "but don't make it too late."

"We won't!" and Emma took Regina's hand and dragged the girl out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so so so sorry! I was just so busy with school and I hadn't opened my laptop in a week so I had no chapter ready for you guys and I needed to start writing again... So well, here is is: another short chapter and I promise you some smut in the next one. Hope you like it and leave a review!

* * *

Emma had dragged the smaller brunette to a place in the woods where she never had been before. But when they reached their destination, Regina didn't believe what she saw. From this point of the woods, you could see the whole town lighting up, bathing in the light of the sundown. Emma just smiled while first watching the town, then watching her friend, seeing her eyes grow wide because of the view. She just couldn't help but smile, seeing her so happy, seeing her forget everything that happened to her, that's what Emma wanted. She wanted the girl to be happy and if she was part of that 'being happy', she would gladly join in. Because yes, this girl could have the whole world at her feet, but she only doesn't know it yet. This girl could, with only one look, have a whole set of boys at her feet, wanting her attention. And again: she just doesn't know it yet.

When she saw the brunette shiver because of the cold wind, Emma undid herself from her coat and gave it to Regina, who silently accepted it and mouthed 'Thank you'. Anyway, Emma went to stand behind the other girl and hugged her, her chin resting on the brunette's shoulder. Careful, so she won't hurt the girl.

"You have something special, you know that, right?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled, "You're the first one to tell me."

Emma placed a soft kiss on Regina's cheek, "I will repeat it every time, if you're not believing me."

Rina turned around and kissed the other girl full on the lips, she was quite hesitant, but still ran her tongue over Emma's lips, asking her to open her mouth. Emma, who was surprised, did open her mouth, but invaded Regina's instead of letting the girl lead on. He hands ran over her body, and Emma felt Regina's hands go under her clothes and she let her. The brunette explored the blonde's body, the muscles on her back, her stomach and when they broke apart from their kiss, Emma saw her hesitate.

"Go on, it's alright", Emma reassured her.

And the brunette went to the blonde's breasts. It was just a slight touch, but it was a huge step for the other girl who had never done such things before. Emma ran her hands over Regina's clothes, over her curves, her ass. Emma loved Regina's ass, it was just so perfect. Well, the brunette was perfect.

"I think we should go back, it's getting dark", Emma said and the brunette started pouting, "Hey hey, I don't want you to go back, but I promised your mother and I don't want to die yet, so that's why."

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to spend some time with you", the girl said.

Emma nodded, "I wish we could", she said and took Regina's hand while pulling her with her out of the woods.

Once they reached the town again, Emma walked with Reina towards her house. Whe they arrived, Regina turned to Emma.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, I know my mother is a bit scary sometimes, so if you don't want to, it's alright", the brunette started rambling and Emma just began to laugh.

Regina's eyes went wide: "What?"

"I'm not laughing with you, it's just, if you're really nervous, you start talking and you don't stop. But I'm not scared from your mom, and I promised her I would bring you home safely, so I will show i indeed did."

Regina nodded and opened the door for them both, undid herself from her shoes and Emma did the same.

"Mooooom! We're back!"

"That's great, dear, is Emma still here?" the voice came out of the living room and the duo went into that chambre.

"Yes, she is", she answered, "but Mom, would it be alright if Emma stayed the night? It's not a schoolday tomorrow, so? Please?"

This time Emma's eyes went wide, not expecting this at all. She saw the older woman thinking about it.

"You're the daughter of the Nolan's, right?" Cora asked.

Emma nodded, as she has lost her tongue.

"Do I have to call them to tell them you're staying or will you do it yourself?"

Emma didn't know what to say, she never had thought this would work.

"I will call them myself, thank you very much, Ma'am."

Regina was almost bouncing from excitement, took Emma's hand, pulled her with her upstairs and yelled 'Thank you' at her mother. Once they entered Regina's room, Regina closed the door and started kissing the blonde.

"I hope you don't mind staying?" Regina smiled at her, almost smirking, her eyes dark with lust.

Emma returned a kiss: "Not at all, if that means I have you for myself the whole night."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And here we are again! Now I did have some time to write and I had some inspiration, so here is the next chapter. I know I promised some smut, but because of he reviews, I understood it might have been a bit too soon. Also, I got a lot of reaction about Cora, but I love to believe in this story that she wants nothing but the best for her girls. I think there is no mom in the world that wants her child to be unhappy, even though their child isn't going to walk down the path they wanted them to walk down. I hope you like this chapter and please, let me know what you think!

 **WARNING for mention of rape.**

* * *

Those words, those "That means I have you for myself the whole night" made Regina shiver. This wasn't the first time she heard this, and maybe it wasn't such a great idea to make love to each other, or at least not yet. Emma started kissing the other girl and let her hands wander around her body. When they started tugging at her shirt, Regina stopped her by pushing her away. Emma looked at her with confusion in her eyes, not understanding what just happened and Regina looked away while wrapping her arms around herself. At that point, Emma understood something was terribly wrong, that Regina wasn't ready to expose herself bare to her.

"Hey, Regina, what's up, tell me what's wrong", Emma silently asked while trying to reach for Regina who tried to avoid any contact. Emma understood her action within seconds and didn't reach out, didn't want to touch her, didn't try anything at all.

"I'm sorry if I did something you didn't like, I'm so sorry. Remember that you will never have to do something you don't want to…", Emma said.

Regina looked up for the first time: "Yes, I have to do things I don't want to do." Her voice was only a whisper, yet Emma could hear clearly that her voice was hoarse and shaking.

"No, you don't, not for me anyway", Emma tried to comfort the girl, "Regina, what's happening to you? I understand that it's difficult but I want to help you and I can't if I don't know what's happening to you."

A tear rolled over Regina's cheek, and the first thing Emma did was wipe it away and taking her in her arms.

"I'm … I'm so sorry", Regina began.

"Don't be, you don't have to be sorry for something someone else did to you."

"He… He comes into my room and f-f-forces himself on me", Regina cried, "he tells me I'm his queen, he tells me I have to obey him or he will tell my mother that I had sex with Mister Locksley teacher, and I didn't, I've never touched that man in my whole life. It's all just a lie, I only went to talk to him because I didn't know what to do and Leopold he… he wanted me to shut up so he could do whatever he wants and…"

"Shhh, It's okay, I know you didn't, I believe you", Emma shushed her. The girl started crying harder, walking towards Emma and hugging her, her face on her shoulder. Emma hugged her back, comforting her, yet not to intimate. Regina had looked quite confident in the blonde's eyes, like she wanted this all. Yet, Emma could have expected that it was just an act the girl wanted to play to look strong. Because, who wants to be seen as a weak person.

When she stopped crying and started sobbing, she tried to continue her story: "I tried telling my mother, but it seems that she doesn't believe me… Do you still want to stay here? I think I'll feel a lot safer when you're around, maybe he will let me alone for another night."

"Yes, of course I want to stay, but do you mind if I borrow a shirt to sleep in, because I didn't expect to stay over", Emma said with a small smile on her face and Regina had to laugh too.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be right back!" while she went out of the room to grab a shirt. While she was doing that, Emma dialed the number of her foster mother. She explained that Regina, a schoolfriend, had asked her to stay over and if that was alright by her. Her mother told her to be careful and have fun, that she would see her tomorrow.

"Love you, Emma", Mary-Margaret told her.

"Love you too", Emma answered and ending the phone call and Regina walked in. handing her the shirt.

"Don't you need pants?" Regina asked Emma.

"Ah, no, I'm good, I like to sleep in just a shirt and my panties", Emma answered and she saw the other girl starting to blush at the idea. And Emma just smiled. There was a comfortable silence between the two until Emma's stomach began to growl.

"Uhm, are we having dinner soon?" Emma asked.

And like there was some telepathic connection between Emma and Regina's mother, she asked the girls to come down to have dinner with them.

"I guess we are", Regina said.

The two girls went downstairs and sat down at the table. Cora served the girls, her husband and herself a plate. First they ate in silence and then Henry, began to talk: "Well, Emma, I heard you're in the same class as Regina, am I right?"

"Yes, sir, you are", Emma replied.

"Please, call me Henry", he smiled softly, "but you're new in town, aren't you? Do you like it here so far?"

"Well, yes, I do, it's a nice small town and my foster parents are pretty amazing. I like them, and I like the people here. It felt like coming home and it just got better when I met your daughter. She's an amazing person", Emma said while looking at Regina's father, looking shortly at Regina who was, once again, blushing and looking at her food, almost playing with it like she wasn't hungry.

"She indeed is", Henry replied, "See, honey, we aren't the only ones who think you're amazing."

Cora just looked at them, enjoying the show. She saw her little girl being happy, her laugh was something she had missed the last months since Leopold came living with them. Maybe something had changed, something she hadn't noticed yet. But she couldn't believe her brother would do something horrible to her little girl. Cora was a great mother, always caring for her daughters, wanting the best for them, but to the outside world, she looked like a real bitch and very strict. Yet, the only thing she really wanted was her girls to be happy and she saw that this certain blonde, named Emma Swan, made her girl happy. There was something special at the way her daughter smiled at the blonde, the way Regina acted when the girl made a comment about her. This wasn't just friendship, there was growing something more between them and even tho Emma was a girl, Cora wanted her daughter to be happy and if that's with a girl, so it be.

Anyway, after dinner, the girls went upstairs again, the atmosphere was lighter than before. They laughed and shared memories, good ones this time, until it began to get pretty late.

"Maybe we should go to bed", Regina suggested.

Emma nodded, "Yep, that's alright. Is it okay if I change in here?"

Regina nodded back and Emma threw off her shirt. Regina couldn't help but look at her, and the blonde turned around while unclipping her bra. Regina licked her lips, while looking in the mirror, seeing the blonde's breasts for the first time, and when their eyes met, she looked away. Emma slipped on the shirt Regina gave her and stepped out of her pants. She couldn't help but smikr. Regina shook her head, remembering that she needed to change too, undressing herself in front of Emma, who stopped her suddenly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", she said softly.

Regina looked her in the eyes and pecked her on her lips, "But I do want to do this."

Emma couldn't stop looking at this gorgeous body of her girlfriend, she couldn't help but wanting to touch her. Yet, she didn't, because she knew this girl wasn't ready for such a thing. Once they both had changed, they argued about where Emma had to sleep and Regina insisted she wanted her in her bed, because there was enough place for both of them. So they did. And before they both fell asleep, they started to cuddle and neither of them had ever felt so comfortable with this kind of situation before in their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the time I took and that this chapter is this short. But really have no inspiration for this story and I have another story going on and that one is a bit easier to write. I hope you still love this chapter, and please, don't shoot me that it's this short, really...

* * *

That night, Emma woke up from sounds at the door, trying to unlock it, since Regina locked it before, out of fear, she said. When those sounds began to become louder, Regina had woken up too, her heartbeat sped up very quickly. She tried to stay quiet, hide herself under the sheets, pretending that she didn't hear it. Well, at least, Emma did hear it and she sat up in the bed and when the door swung open. All Emma saw was the figure of a man, not so young anymore, who looked quite drunk if you saw his movements. And when he saw Emma, he walked towards her, licking his lips. The gaze in his eyes was something Emma knew all too well and the first thing she did was scream. That was something the man didn't see coming, but when she did so, after the surprise element, he slapped her right in the face.

"TAKE YOU FUCKING HANDS OF ME", Emma yelled, "You fucking sick psycho, what the fuck are you doing, don't even try!"

And at the moment he pushed the blonde down, straddled her hips and took her hands, Regina shot up, tackled the guy who fell loudly on the ground. Both those action didn't go unnoticed: At the moment Regina had tackled Leopold, Cora and Henry came running into the room to see what was happening.

"Oh my god", Cora yelled, "Henry, hold him down, I'm going to call the police!"

It was about an hour later, both girls had to give their version of the facts. After the police had left with Leopold, of course, Regina hugged Emma.

"I'm so sorry, I …", she began

"Shhht, It's alright, I'm happy he came when I was here, you won't have to be afraid anymore. He's gone, he'll always be gone", she whispered.

Regina looked at her: "Thank you", and kissed the blonde full on her lips.

Emma ended the kiss softly: "Let's go back to bed", she said, while taking her hand, standing up and leaving towards the brunettes bedroom. Once they got there, the brunette started kissing the blonde, pushed her down on the bed and looked at her.

"Maybe, I want to go just a little step further", she said softly.

Emma took a hold on her hips, her eyes showed a bit of concern: "Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want", she said, "I want you to be very sure."

"I am, Miss Swan", she whispered in her ear, then kissing the blonde again while she started unbuttoning her own pyjama blouse. When it fell open, Emma gasped. The blonde was gorgeous, she knew that, but seeing her like that was just a bit more than she ever hoped to see. She couldn't help but sitting up, first kissing the brunette on her lips, than kissing her neck and sinking her teeth down in the flesh there, softly, leaving a slight mark. When they lost contact, Regina pulled Emma's shirt up and Emma let her do so so she was sitting there just in her panties. As unknowingly as the brunette was, she kissing each breast and sucked slightly on one of the blonde's nipples. When Emma reached for her pants, Regina stopped her.

"I think this is enough for today, don't you?" Regina asked softly.

Emma nodded: "Of course, my queen, your request is my demand."


End file.
